Dusk in Tyrannia
by Alkuna
Summary: Dusk is a Kougra born and raised in the Darigan Citadel. When the School decides to make the students worldly, Dusk is sent to spend the semester in Tyrannia. Culture shock is only the beginning... This story made it to the Neopian Times!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: --Anything between these marks is translated from Tyrannian--

Author's note 2: Tyrannian is a tricky language and some words don't translate perfectly. Since the vocabulary is still incomplete, I admit to making up some Tyrannian-ish words for use in this story. May the true inhabitants of this World forgive me!

**Chapter 1: Culture Shock**

I couldn't help it; I really couldn't. I took one dismayed look around and began to cry.

Oh, maybe I should back up a bit. My name is Dusk, and I'm a female Darigan Kougra. Truth to tell, I'd lived in the Darigan Citadel for my entire life. I knew every shadowy nook and cranny. Everyone knew me there and I knew everyone. I could walk the dark streets during the even darkest night hours without a light because I could see beautifully.

It was the stupid principal's idea. The old Darigan Skeith got it into his fat head that we were far too isolated up in our protected city. So in order to make the students more "worldly," those of us with good grades would be spending the semester in a foreign land in what he called an "Immersion Course", learning everything there was to know about the place. If we went we had to do a report and present it to the class, giving details about mannerisms, foods, petpets and the kinds of games available. If we didn't have good grades, we would spend the semester in school, taking an intense class on the language and researching in the library on our selected land.

Normally I was proud of my A's and B's on my report card, but today I severely wished I had gotten even one C+ to be disqualified from my current "trip."

I hadn't gotten any kind of warning as to what to expect of Tyrannia, my pre-selected land. Now I was a dark furred Neopet in a scorchingly hot land, with the sun beating down on me, and no idea where to go from my drop off point.

They had just set me down in front of this building – I'm GUESSING it's supposed to be a school – made of hardened clay and stone. It looked more like a mountain carved to look like a termite mound and all they had told me was to go to the office and I would meet up with my emissary.

I tentatively approached the building and felt my dismay turn to despair. All the directions were in Tyrannian, which I couldn't read yet.

One sign pointed down a looooong hall, which was helpfully marked "Gedd Ugga-Ugg"

Another sign pointed in the other direction cheerfully explaining, "Graguda ahh/nah ugg."

Finally, a sign simply pointed along the outside of the building and simply stated, "Mugga."

This brings us to my despairing crying bout.

I don't know how long I sat there and sniffled, but suddenly I heard the pounding of hooves and looked up to see a powerfully built Tyrannian Uni galloping full speed toward me. I sniffled again, wiped my eyes and stood up to meet her, then felt a pang of despair again as I realized that somewhere in the poor directions, they had mentioned my translator was a Wocky named Murrov. Which probably meant the Uni skidding to a stop in front of me probably wouldn't understand a word I said.

"Ugg Darigan Citadel?" she asked, carefully pronouncing the name of my home.

I nodded, and then tentatively asked, "Murrov?"

The Uni rolled her eyes toward the sky, which apparently was a universal gesture and shook her head 'no,' which must have been universal as well.

"Cuda," she said, beckoning for me to follow her with a toss of her head and a gesture with her horn along the outer wall in the direction of the 'Mugga'

Maybe 'cuda' meant 'come'? I hesitantly followed. I had nothing better to do and maybe the 'Mugga' would at least lead me somewhere out of this sweltering sun. I could already feel myself starting to bake in this miserable heat and my dark fur.

"Migga," my foreign savior proclaimed, tapping her chest with her chin.

"Migga?" Was that an introduction maybe? I tapped my own chest with a paw and said, "Dusk."

"Dusk," Migga repeated carefully, and smiled when I nodded at her pronunciation. Another universal gesture.

I was feeling a little more at ease as the gestures and body language seemed familiar or at least fairly easy to figure out. Fyora knew what would happen if she started some sort of interpretative dance. Shudder.

Migga led me along the wall and, THANKFULLY, out of the sun and into the building and finally into what looked like a primitive office. I felt a little more at ease as the cool air wrapped around me and I saw a desk, easily recognizable despite being made out of stone, and chairs made of the same.

Following Migga's gestures, I sat down on a Stone Couch and was surprised to find that though it was rock hard (literally), it was shaped to make sitting semi comfortable.

Migga spoke in rapid-fire Tyrannian to a Chomby behind the desk, who shot me a reassuring and sympathetic glance.

At that moment, a Golden Wocky scrambled into the room, panting, "I'm so sorry," he gasped, "They only told me at the last second that you were here and needed to be picked up. I had ten minutes to make a twenty minute run."

Then he spoke to the Uni and Chomby in Tyrannian, apparently explaining to them the same thing he had told me.

They both rolled their eyes and snorted scornfully. I nodded. It made sense that since all of my instructions were last-minute, the other side would be last minute too.

"I'm Murrov," he offered his paw, which I shook; I was grateful for the familiar gesture of greeting. The Uni and Chomby looked baffled by the gesture but made no comment. "I didn't even have time to get your supplies ready," Murrov continued apologetically, "There are lots of things I could have gotten you that will make your stay here a LOT easier. I just wish I could stay on and be the one to help you out."

"You mean you're not my translator?" I asked, feeling desperate.

"I wish I could be," Murrov sighed, "but they just dropped a Neomail on my head while I was halfway into a job I've been hired to do. My employers let me have enough time to greet you and get you set up with Migga here and give you a list of supplies and then I'm back to my job of mapping the farthest reaches of Tyrannia."

"Um, no offence but does Migga even speak Common Neopian?" I asked, feeling worn out suddenly.

"Other than a word or two, no. But…" Murrov gently pulled a book out of his backpack and handed it to me.

To my shock, I realized I was holding a hand bound book titled 'Speak Tyrannian'. I flipped through the book, gazing in wonder at the strange words printed right next to their Common Neopian counterpart.

"This book is one of my best works. I worked with Tyrannians and translators to learn the language and get it into written form. If you ever need to translate something, it's in here," Murrov smiled warmly at me, "And this is my hand written book, so unlike the others it won't disappear before you are done with it. Just make sure you return it to me okay?"

"Thank you so much," I whispered, hugging the book happily.

I paged through the book, looking for the right words, and then turned to Migga, --Thank you for helping me out, Migga.--

I spoke slowly and awkwardly, but Migga's kind reply reassured me that I was on the right track, --Not at all. You looked so miserable I couldn't help but extend a hoof.--

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay," Murrov said apologetically, handing me a list in both Common Neopian and Tyrannian, "But here's a list of things you should probably buy."

I accepted the list and silently thanked Darigan that the one thing the school HAD done right was give me a surplus of Neopoints for anything I may need.

To my surprise, the first thing on the list was a Tyrannian Paint Brush.

Migga nodded in perfect agreement and led me out of the office and out into the Tyrannian Jungle, --I was wondering if we should get that,-- Migga admitted to me through the book, --I can't possibly imagine how miserable you must be. Purple is a very pretty color… but it's just too dark for the temperatures around here.--

I agreed. Even as we walked through the shade of the jungle trees, I felt myself growing miserably hot again.

To my surprise, Migga led the way to a densely overgrown part of the jungle while I followed, clutching the newly purchased brush in my paws. Gently she brushed a huge Elephante Ear plant aside to reveal a magically sparkling pool hidden by the plants.

I peered closer and could see a faint rainbow reflected in the water's depths. I glanced upward, but no rainbow arced overhead.

--I know you have to write a report,-- Migga said in a quiet voice, --but please don't mention this to anyone else. This small spring is connected to the Rainbow Pool in Neopia Central by an underground stream. We want to keep this place free of tourists tramping through and muddying the waters.--

I nodded and handed the book over to Migga before stepping into the water. Taking a deep breath I dunked myself under the surface. Immediately the paint brush vanished from my paws and the water began to bubble furiously around me. I could almost imagine the jungle trees rustling to the roar of distant, prehistoric beasts.

Then the air in my lungs grew short and I surfaced with a gasp, feeling my front teeth growing into long saber fangs. My fur grew shaggy and lightened to a dusty yellow. I staggered out of the water and shook off, spraying what felt like tons of water out of my coat.

Migga squealed and giggled as I splashed her and every plant in range. Immediately I felt lighter, and to my surprise; cooler. Even through the fur was thick and shaggy, the light color didn't absorb heat and I relaxed with a sigh of relief.

We shopped for the rest of the morning, then Migga stopped briefly to buy a pair of Tyrannian Water Neggs, some Farn Plants and two Trilo Bites.

As the noon hour arrived, the land heated up rapidly, and in the time it took the two of us to retreat from the shop to the shade of the plants, we quickly grew miserable.

--Lesson number one in Tyrannia: No matter what you are doing, Noontime is an hour to get into the shade.-- Migga instructed me sternly, --Everything stops at noon unless you're safely inside. It's the hottest time of day and even the Tyrannians tend to get heat stroke. Keep a Water Negg with you at all times; the heat will dry you out very quickly.--

Everyone else seemed to know this already; the streets were rapidly emptying and I could see that much of the shade near the streets was already growing crowded. Migga led me past uncountable Neopians and their Owners, all lounging and napping in the shade. A few listlessly batted at flies in the heat but most seemed to find even this too much effort. When we finally found a spot, we were well away from the streets and somewhat cooler than before in the deeper shade of the foliage.

Satisfied that we had a good spot, Migga began unpacking the bundles of food.

I bit off a bit of shell from the Water Negg and sipped the cool water; all the while eyeing the Trilo Bite suspiciously. Although it smelled like seafood…it looked like a bug! I thought of biting into it and getting a mouthful of gooey bug guts…

EEEEWWW!

Migga took one look at my face and began to laugh hysterically, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks, --Oh! … Oh Dusk…. I'm sorry… heh heh heh heh… your expression is so funny…-- She gave a small cough and explained to me with a smile, --I know what you must be thinking, but I promise; this really is sea food.--

She taught me how to crack open the hard shells and pull the meat out. I was relieved by the mildly fishy taste. We dipped it in melted butter and thoroughly enjoyed the strange looking sea snack. Migga also taught me how to properly eat a Farn Plant one leaf at a time. Green, the flavors exploded over my tongue, the taste different from leaf to leaf. Dried out, the flavors were milder and more subtle, not to mention the leaves developed a pleasing crunch. We sipped the water from our Neggs and waited for the temperatures to drop again.

By the end of the day, we had gotten all of the supplies necessary including some Cool Shades to protect my eyes from the bright sunlight.

I got a tour of the school and learned that the Gedd Ugga-Ugg' translated to 'Good food is here', meaning the Cafeteria, and it was good too. All Tyrannian food was served in its prime, and better by far than the horrible third rate past prime stuff they served at home. The sign that said "Graguda ahh/nah ugg" translated to 'Welcome to coming/going here.' Basically it handled registration and transferring to other schools; a smaller side room to the 'Mugga'/Office.

Migga was perfectly patient as I stumbled my way through conversations that day. She would say something in Tyrannian, wait patiently for me to look it up, and would repeat herself if I needed her to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bit of Class 

As the week progressed, I grew confident as I read and re-re-re-read Speak Tyrannian with a mental intensity that I had never pressed myself into before. I memorized words, closed the book and made sentences with them, and even had Migga quiz me on them. Both Migga and the book helped me translate the all of her lessons on living in Tyrannia and learn the language. My notebook filled rapidly with discoveries and observations.

Once I got a grasp on the language, I closed the book and put it into my backpack to give back to Murrov the next time I saw him.

Deciding to challenge myself even farther, Migga and I made a trip to the local market to shop and haggle. Several hours later I felt tired but extremely pleased with myself. I had successfully gotten he both of us a good lunch from several venders, plus ingredients for a delicious dinner tonight… all without any help from Migga!

--It's time for your ultimate test,-- Migga told me that evening as we ate, --We're going to start school on Monday. I'm going to introduce you to the class.--

I swallowed nervously; I was going to a strange classroom in a strange land where I was still struggling to learn the language…

We walked into the room and immediately all eyes riveted on me as Migga explained to the teacher, a Tyrannian Krawk in a low voice who I was and where I'd come from. The students had thick fur, or tusks, or huge claws, or clubs, or even combinations of them all.

The Krawk smiled (rather toothily) at me and gestured me forward before scratching her claws noisily on the stone desk in front of her for attention, --Class, I would like to introduce to you our new student; Dusk. She comes to us from the Darigan Citadel. She is still learning Tyrannian so be extra patient with her and please give her a hand if she needs it.--

--Hello,-- I said shyly, touching my chest politely.

--Welcome Dusk,-- rumbled the class, touching their own chests in greeting.

As I took an empty seat to the sound of curious and excited murmurs, I tried to swallow my nervousness. I was new, and behind the class on the current lesson, even though Migga had been kind of keeping me up to date every evening. I glanced at the board, which happened to be a heavy black piece of stone and saw the words 'test soon' in white chalk. Oh terrific.

A Tyrannian Cybunny tapped my shoulder and pressed a few sheets of paper into my paws, --Pssst. Hey, Jarragh wanted me to pass these to you.--

I accepted them, half expecting a rude or vicious comment about my home. It was no secret among outsiders that Lord Darigan's downfall and eventual redemption was a less than shining example. Not to mention Kass and his ultimate disappearance under rather dark circumstances. There were all kinds of bad jokes and insults that we had to face whenever we showed hide or hair around Meridell beneath us.

Instead, a small note was paper clipped to the front of the sheets of paper.

--Hello Dusk, I thought you might need these. We're having a test on Wednesday. These are my notes for the lesson; feel free to make a copy for yourself.-- ---

It took a moment before I realized the strange markings at the end of the sentence were a stylized "happy" Kougra face, complete with whiskers, eyes and a nose. My eyebrows shot up as I looked over the well organized sheets, in Tyrannian of course but that was all right.

I turned and looked back along the row of students. A Tyrannian Lupe smiled warmly at me past his tusks and gave me a wink.

--Thank you!-- I mouthed happily.

He dipped his head in a part nod, part shy duck. I smiled to myself. That was so sweet of him, and it really made me feel better to receive such a warm welcome.

The Krawk scratched again for attention once I was settled in and began the day's lesson, --Today class, we are going to go a little more in depth about the Monsters we faced when war swept through our homeland… Remember now, anything talked about today and tomorrow will be on the test.--

I choked back a gasp of surprise as the lesson continued. Tyrannia had felt the ravages of war? I took notes furiously; all the while my gears were in overtime. Things were so peaceful here it was hard to imagine. But then again, our Citadel had been through it… twice…

We stopped our history lesson an hour later and milled through the halls. My next destination was Art Class. Once again, the class greeted me warmly as Migga and the teacher introduced us. I caught a few students shooting glances at me and then leaning down to add a few strokes to their paper. Glancing and drawing. Glancing and… I blushed and my ears felt hot as I realized I was the subject of someone's picture. Awkwardly I rubbed the back of my neck.

Then Gym... Each introduction to the new class full of students got easier as I was greeted warmly and with a great deal of curiosity by my fellow students. I stretched and limbered up smoothly, deciding I would be ready for any exercise they could throw at me.

I was much smaller when it came to muscle mass, but I was more agile and gave a few Mynci jocks a run for their Neopoints when we ran a lap or two, then hit an obstacle course.

The Gym Teacher thought it was a hoot when I seized a bar and hauled myself up a series of platforms to the very top, balanced on a single paw and then sprang off, landing nimbly on all four paws to a chorus of cheers and the shocked puffing of the Mynci duo behind me.

--Well done!-- roared my Grarrl teacher, --Oh well done!-- He clapped me heartily on the shoulder, rocking me solidly on my paws, --I never thought I would see the day when someone would give my best students some competition for a change. All right students, hit the showers. That will be all today.--

--Dusk, where did you learn those skills?-- one of the jocks asked me curiously when they caught their breath; apparently they had been making a big effort just to keep up with me.

--I do it all the time at home,-- I explained as we headed for the building, --I just go outside and start running. Everything in my way… fences, street signs, ledges, balconies, roofs, other Neopets… they all become obstacles in my course. I don't pick a path, I just go and don't let myself stop. You learn to make everything leverage or a hurdle.--

Interest flared in the eyes of several pets and I could hear them setting up a time to try that as we split up. No one seemed jealous of my abilities.

My day was full of pleasant surprises. Everything about me that was different was a point of curiosity, not scorn. I think… I was teaching the Tyrannians new things as fast as they were teaching me.

I grinned to the sound of shocked gasps as I crawled fearlessly into a pitch dark hole to retrieve a ball. The only incident in there was bumping noses with a really strange fellow (later learning it was a Stego) who was more than happy to let me take the ball out, which was blocking one of his tunnels.

The social hierarchy here seemed to be different than home in the Citadel. Sure there were the queen bees, the athletic showoffs, the geeks/nerds/odd ones out, the smart students and the unlucky social lower class… and though everyone seemed to stick with their own groups, there didn't seem to be the tension that I would usually see at home. One of the odd ones out accidentally crashed into one of the athletic showoffs. To my surprise, rather than yelling or teasing, the athletic showoff laughed it off and helped the outcast scoop up the spilled books and papers before going their own way.

--Of course not,-- Migga snorted when I brought it up, --Usually they stick with their own because they're the most comfortable with others like themselves. Doesn't mean that they can't be polite and respectful to others who are different.--

I chewed that one over for hours afterward. For all the primitive looking living conditions and mannerisms, they seemed to be far more advanced socially. Back home, there were always social tensions and it would take a bold Neopet to point out that it was okay to be different. Then a month later it would be back to the tensions again. I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of my classmates for acting immature like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Games and Fangirls 

Migga took me up to the plateau one day after class to teach me how to play a game. To my shock, we made our way out past the common trails to a rock strewn area. Stones of every color filled the place and platforms stretched as high as the piles themselves. Tyrannians and a number of strong looking tourists were swarming all over the place, pulling down colorful rocks in stacks and carting them away.

--This is Destruct-o-Match II,-- Migga explained, "This is both a game and a community service. We're clearing these rocks out so that people can build homes here. The more rocks you cart off the more Neopoints you are paid."

My first game, needless to say; was terrible. I got barely 200 points before I was exhausted and aching everywhere from the strain. It was a good kind of ache though; the kind you get when you stretch after sitting in a hard seat for hours in Neoschool. I was a Cellblock MASTER up in the citadel, but that didn't involve planning to move huge armfuls of rocks. And those things got horribly heavy with enough of them piled up. Still, it was kind of fun and I knew I would be quite the strong Kougra by the time I went home.

I played each Tyrannian game enough to get a feel for the rules and be able to report on them, and then settled on a routine of Destruct three times a day. It felt good to grow stronger with each passing game I played and knowing that each time I did, I was making more room for homes to be built. It wasn't until I was lugging ten or more blocks at a time that I realized just how much stronger I was getting. I could see the why and how of Migga being so strong for a girl.

One day, right in the middle of a game, an excited group of fans charged by, cheering at the top of their lungs, "Moehawk are playing tonight!" I paused and stared as they stampeded for a huge circle of stones far across the plateau.

--Gonna be a big turnout for that concert,-- Migga commented, offering me a water Negg as I took a brief break.

--Concert?-- I asked carefully in Tyrannian. I was getting better at it every day.

--Every band in Neopia takes a turn at playing music for their fans in our Concert Hall,-- Migga said, --Moehawk is a band that plays hard, fast paced music. Not my type but maybe you'd be interested?-- she arched an eyebrow at me.

--Hmm. That would be a really cool way to end the day actually,-- I agreed as I sent my score. 1,373 points. Not a bad rise from my previous score.

As we joined the long line to buy tickets, Migga patted my shoulder with her horn, --To tell you the truth, Moehawk just isn't my kind of band. Do you know enough of the Plateau to meet me back at Destruct after the concert ends?--

I nodded, --Sure.--

As my companion trotted off, I listened and looked around to figure out what the fan base was like. As I sifted through both Common Neopian and Tyrannian, I got a lot of information.

"Like, OMG! They're so totally hot!" An Acara girl fanned herself off as though just the thought of them raised the local temperature.

--I like the Drummer.--

--Dude, no, it's gotta be the one with the shades.--

"…and that pierced tongue is sooo, like, rebellious."

"Pierced tongue?" I squeaked under my breath, putting a paw to my muzzle as though to protect my tongue from even the thought of such a fate, "Ouch!"

I scooted away from the jabbering horde behind me and inched closer to the ones in front of me. I wanted to know more than whether or not they were cute. Cute was a matter of opinion anyway. Was there anybody with actual brains in their head up here? Whew, yes.

"This is my fourth concert. I'm telling you, it's amazing watching them grow and perform with more style than the previous concert. Not to mention Blaze was… how old again? I forget… maybe half the age of Shades. Watchin' him grow up is a trip," A Kau was telling a Grarrl in Common Neopian up ahead.

"This is my first concert," I admitted, joining with the group.

"Well then you're in for a real treat," a Lupe said throwing an arm across my shoulders companionably, "Assuming you're here for more than just their looks…" he made a face at the gaggle of gabbing girls behind us, "you'll enjoy their music too."

"They do more than just look good," the Kau said with a smile, "No matter what they sing about, it's always positive."

"Aww now see, that's the kind of stuff that makes them blush," a gruff sounding Red Moehog with a big Kauboy hat on his head chuckled, sidling up to us, "Pardon me," he said to me, "I couldn't help but overhear you saying it's your first concert?"

"Yeah," I admitted shyly, "I've lived in the Darigan Citadel all my life. I'm a transfer student, and my big project is to make a report on my chosen land." I gestured expansively to indicate Tyrannia in general.

He and the Lupe (who still had his arm around my shoulder) started walking slowly away from the line, leading me along.

"Uhm, I kind of need a ticket…" I said awkwardly.

"Never fear, Dane's here," the Lupe grinned and produced a ticket, "Ahh ahh ahhhh…" he shook a paw in refusal at me, "I don't want your money. This is your first concert. I have a feeling it'll be the most awesome concert ever for you." He pressed the ticket into my paws as we got further and further away from the crowds.

"C'mon," the Moehog commented cheerfully, leading me up to a hulking Skeith Security Guard with a roguish grin, "We should get you to your seat first. Can't have you wandering around lost now can we? Mustn't miss out on your first concert."

Meekly, I held out the ticket to the guard and he nodded before waving us through. He didn't bother to check Dane or the Moehog; he just rolled his eyes.

"I, uh, um, thank you." I stammered as they led me to a seat in the very front row.

"Not at all, not at all," the Moehog winked at me, and I caught a glance of… um, was his tongue pierced? Ouchie. "Now you just hang here with Dane and enjoy. Oh, by the way…" he shot me a smirk, "Don't count on doing any actual sitting once the music starts. Everyone gets to their feet to scream and cheer, even up here in the front row."

I stared as the Moehog trotted off once we had reached the seat, "Is he always um, this enthusiastic?"

Dane chuckled, "Yes. Never needed a morning cup of Borovan. Just jumps up and is ready to go while the rest of us are slumping into our cups. Sometimes I wonder if he ever really sleeps. So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Dusk," I shook paws with him.

"So you're from the Darigan Citadel right?"

I nodded and we chatted back and forth, our conversation wandering here and there about what the Citadel was like. Dane had known the Moehog, whose name turned out to be Candon, for years. There was a wicked something in Dane's eyes that said he knew something I didn't.

As the rest of the crowds filed their way into the seating area and took their places, I noticed a Blue Moehog, a shy looking Shoyru and a Bori come in from the left. The Blue Moehog also wore a Kauboy hat and excused himself from the pair as quickly as Candon had. A yellow Moehog following the same trend of hats, a Blumaroo and a Mynci came in to sit on the right and once again, the Moehog beat a hasty retreat.

As the crowds began filtering in and the auditorium became noisier with conversations, Dane and I let our conversation lag. This close to the stage, it seemed to loom over the crowd importantly while the lights perched on their posts like Vullards.

"Laaaadies and Gentlepets!" announced a voice over the speakers, cutting through the crowd noise, "Live and in concert tonight here in Tyrannia… Will you please give a scream of welcome… MOEHAWK!"

Pyrotechnics exploded upward, creating a curtain of sparks as the stage went pitch black. As the sparks drifted down, the introductory music began and the pets around me leaped up to scream at the top of their lungs. I scrambled to my feet too but still couldn't see anything on the stage yet.

"Are you reeaaadyyyy! 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!…LET'S ROCK!"

Abruptly the lights blazed, illuminating the stage and three very familiar Moehogs, minus their Kauboy hats. Blaze, a.k.a. Candon was poised dramatically on my area of the stage with his guitar and a wild look on his face. He gave me a wide grin and flashed me a wink, making every female for five rows squeal. Then in a blast of sound, the music began.

I was almost blown away by the rumble of the drums and the music, which was almost impossible NOT to move to. The energy of the crowd was infectious and I couldn't help cheering and clapping along. Two hours into the show and they were still going strong, feeding off of the energy of their fans.

Finally they ended their final song for the hour and gave sweeping bows. Blaze grabbed a microphone, "Are you guys having fun out there tonight?"

Screams in answer. Even I cheered and clapped.

"All right!" Shades shouted into his own microphone, "Right now we're gonna have a short break and give you guys a chance to wet your whistles from all that screaming. Don't go away y'all, there's still two more hours left of this gig!"

The stage went dark and the crowds broke up to go find drink vendors.

Dane caught my paw and grinned, "C'mon, here's your chance."

"Uh, chance?"

He dragged me off past some hulking body guards, who let us past without a second glance, and into the back stage area.

"Oh Darigan," I breathed to myself as we were joined by the other pairs of Neopets who had also been early.

"Okie doke, now here's the deal," Dane told the Shoyru, Blumaroo and me, "We've snagged you guys because this is your very first concert. We're body guards for the band members, but we're getting you up close and personal because Shades brought up the idea to let random brand new fans meet and greet."

The Mynci paced back and forth in front of us, "Now comes the second part on your 'welcome new fans' package. We're gonna teach you some slick new moves and have you dance them right there up on stage with them.

The Shoyru gave a kind of "meep" and turned orange. I think it was a blush, but with the yellow color, it turned orange. Interesting combination.

The Blumaroo's eyes bugged and immediately started to fidget nervously.

I simply perked my ears and waited. Being in front of people didn't bother me, and I spent my days sprinting across rooftops, down alleys and careening around corners in dim light. I was agile and surefooted enough. Never thought I'd be doing it to a rhythm though.

As the members of Moehawk appeared backstage with us, I couldn't help but smile. The two others were shy in the presence of their new idols. I merely folded my arms and leaned against the back wall.

"Even painted Tyrannian, you look like you belong in the Darigan Citadel," came a familiar gruff voice.

"Hello Candon," I smiled toothily, "Or should I say… Blaze?" I pointed to the tell tale star on his forehead, the self same star that had been hidden beneath the hat.

"Eh, Blaze is my stage name," he grinned, "You ready to learn how to dance… Dusk?"

Um. Somebody around here had a loose tongue. I know I hadn't officially introduced myself yet to the Moehog. I shot a glance at Dane, who looked away and whistled innocently.

"Yeah," I smirked, turning toward the bad boy and doing a few stretches to warm up, "I just hope you know what you're getting into…"

"Oh ho! Are you challenging me little girl? If you're not careful, I'll have to school you on real dancing some day."

I snorted.

"Anyway, we don't have much time so let's learn you some steps. Don't worry, they're pretty simple and the most complicated moves are just for the chorus line. So first, you point out at the audience…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revelations and… OMG! I'm a Fangirl! 

The screams of the crowd increased as the lights clicked off dramatically, marking the end of the intermission. Introductory music began to build in the background. Even out of sight, we could hear Neopians flooding back to their seats eagerly for the second half of the show.

The three of us stood on our rising platforms beneath the stage and made our slow rise in the dark. Our eyes were narrowed and our arms crossed over our chests, waiting for the lights to blaze down on our theatrical poses. I turned my head just so, and widened my eyes just enough…

"Ooooohhhhhh…."

And my eyes caught the dim light over the audience and began to blow with yellow green fire in the pupils. A neat trick I learned back in the Citadel.

Click! Click! Click!

The three of us were illuminated by our spotlights. My ears folded back and my chin rose in defiance. The Shoyru's eyes were narrowed and she glared boldly at some point beyond the audience. The Blumaroo's ears stood tall and a rebellious scowl on her face.

"You can't make me…" the words of the song drifted through the darkness, raising the volume of screams.

And then the lights blazed to full brilliance, illuminating Moehawk and setting the song into full swing. This close, I was surrounded by the beat and rhythm totally. I moved to the music, letting go of everything but the motions we had practiced. I could feel the triumph and defiance in the song as we refused to give in. No one could tell us we were less for being different.

Candon strutted back and forth, sometimes lining up next to me and matching me move for move, sometimes springing away to dance with one of the other girls. Shades would sidle around in the opposite direction of Candon, jamming away at his guitar, standing back to back with me, and then moving away.

Shake a fist at each defiant line. Point at the audience, cross the arms, turn the back toward the audience and swish the tail in a sweeping motion.

"Never gonna make be what I'm not!"

Whirl fast and angry, thump the chest and roar/yell defiantly.

As the music rolled to the climax, I inhaled and roared with all my strength, the sound rolling from deep within my chest and driving the crowd to silent awe.

The song was over and the audience was absolutely silent… for about one second. Then the crowd thundered back with cheers and screams and shouts and roars. I could see several Neopets leaping up and down enthusiastically.

I smiled and blushed, suddenly feeling shy. I wasn't anywhere near perfect at dancing, this being my very first time. But I think the emotion that the music carried gave me some credibility. Slowly, I came down from my rush of defiance.

"All RIGHT!" Pierce yelled into the microphone, "Let's give these lovely ladies one more scream of welcome; our brand new fans!"

Once again the crowd roared its approval. We were led off the stage and given water to drink. Man. I was hot and thirsty from just one song, and I didn't even sing anything. I couldn't help but be amazed at how they could carry on a four hour concert like that.

"So how'd you like it?" a bodyguard asked us.

"I have never had so much fun," I panted.

"I can't believe we just danced in front of thousands of Neopians," the Shoyru gushed, taking a swig of water.

"I can't believe we were lucky enough to meet them in person," the Blumaroo breathed happily.

"Well now you have," he grinned, "The guys know that they wouldn't be anything without you fans. This is just one way they're giving back."

The Bori security guard pulled me aside and pressed a folded piece of paper into my paws, "Don't open it until you're away from the screaming hordes, okay?"

I nodded and he slipped off. Curious but obedient, I tucked the paper away.

The fans welcomed us back among their number as the next song blasted over the speakers from Candon's guitar. I slipped quickly back to my seat, and back to my excellent view of those awesome singers. And we were back to cheering and feeding on the energy given off by the band and each other.

By the time the concert ended, I found myself both drained and still buzzing on the crowd's energy. And I was hardly allowed to go quietly. Fans swarmed the three of us, begging to know how it felt to be up there on the stage, moving to the music.

"You are sooo lucky!" gushed a Pink Cybunny, "If I went up on that stage… OMG I would just faint!"

"You were awesome," a Yurble said, "I went on stage once too, way back when. I have to say there's nothing quite like it in the world. You're still feeling the energy aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Don't expect to calm down anytime soon," he chuckled, "I was bouncy for hours after I got off that stage."

I was surprised that of the fans that came to talk to me, none of them were jealous or angry that I got the opportunity and they didn't. After all… it would be impossible to bring EVERY single brand new fan on stage each time. Most of the Neopets around me had a story to share of going up on stage or meeting with their idols face to face.

Shyly, a young Grarrl tapped my shoulder. When I turned, he held up an autograph book, "Pardon me, but would you…?"

I smiled warmly, "Absolutely. What's your name?"

"Arzel," he said with a smile.

"That's a cool name," I returned, and flipped open the book. It was amazing; he had names of all kinds of famous Neopians, heroes and villains. I saw Snowflake, Hannah the Brave, Lord Darigan, Lord Kass and even (in drippy green ink) Dr. Sloth. I felt honored to be included among the collection of greats.

'Arzel, don't ever let anyone step all over your dreams, Dusk of the Darigan Citadel'

"Thank you," he breathed, happily clutching the book and his pen.

When the mob finally dissipated, I was finally able to make my way to the exit gates.

"Mind if I walk with you a bit?"

I turned and saw the wonderfully familiar form of a Darigan Zafara bounding lightly up to me. Trying to hide a small pang of longing, I nodded. As we made our way along in silence, my mind bounced around. Why did this land seem totally alien in behaviors, and yet seem better than the place where I grew up?

"You seem to be thinking a lot," he commented to me kicking up a small rock and catching it in midair, "Neopoint for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking," I said softly, "Not one of the fans here was spiteful in any way. They all seemed glad for me, rather than angry that they didn't get the chance." Now that I said it out loud, it struck me even harder. The more I learned, the less I wanted to actually go home… Home to the darkness… the hidden secrets and cruel whisperings. The pecking order where you were judged by your fashion sense and Neopoints…

"Well, ya see," a Darigan Zafara grinned wickedly at me, "They attract a specific crowd. People who like Moehawk's music – Owners or Neopets – just don't run toward being nasty jealous. They like Moehawk because it teaches a kind of maturity."

"It's not just the fans," I protested, "Everybody here is incredibly kind."

"That's the land itself," the Zafara said after a moment's thought, "Anyone can act nice…but it doesn't last unless you feel nice too. You just need to close your eyes and see what you feel inside. I dunno… it's hard to put into words… like… warmth you can feel that has nothing to do with the weather."

I stopped and closed my eyes and the Zafara stopped too, smiling slightly and crossing his arms; waiting. I did feel warm. It was like a big wave of_welcome_ was flowing through me. I felt warm inside, so much that I just wanted to find somebody who was sad and give them a big hug.

"I think I get what you mean," I said softly.

"I used to live in the Citadel," he admitted, and my eyes flew open in shock; he wasn't just painted, he had been an actual citizen? "I graduated last year," he continued, nodding slightly at the expression on his face, "I wanted to explore. I came here… and just never got around to leaving."

"I'm a transfer student," I told him.

"Ahh. Well when you go back, stop and feel what it's like at 'home'. It just may surprise you what really feels like home and what doesn't," he gave his dark ears a toss and bounded away, leaving me to chew over his words.

A little more slowly now, I made my way out to join Migga at Destruct-o-Match II.

"Dusk! Heyyy Dusk waitaminute!" at the exit gates, I turned to see Dane sprinting after me, clutching a book in his paws.

"Hey," he huffed, "You almost forgot your free souvenir. Can't forget that now can you?" he smiled and handed over a Moehawk History Book. I flipped it open and squealed as I saw three autographs on the inside cover.

"Heh, hope to see you again real soon Dusk," he gave me a wide grin, "After all, there are more songs to sing!" Then he turned and vanished into the crowd.

Migga galloped forward to meet me, a huge grin on her face. I was almost bowled over by the warmth I felt coming from her; she was honestly happy to see me and eager to hear how my first concert was. I greeted her with a big hug around the neck.

Migga listened to my breathless recounting of the concert and my conversation with the Zafara with a knowing smile, --So I take it you enjoyed your evening then?--

--I loved it!-- I exclaimed happily clutching my book.

That night I read through my book carefully, smiling at the pictures and at one point, laughing out loud at a picture of the three Moehogs pulling faces for the camera.

Oh! That reminded me! I quickly pulled out the folded piece of paper and opened it, burning with curiosity to see what it had to say.

i "Dear Dusk,

I couldn't help but notice how natural you seemed up there on stage with us. Now I'm not trying to flatter you or make fake promises… but if you would be interested, I think you would do really well as a dancer on our team."

I gasped and re-read the statement. Yes, he really wrote that!

"You have real talent. Our dance coordinator says it's untrained and could use some work, but he really sees the potential for you to be a killer dancer up on stage.

Let us know if you're interested!

Candon of Moehawk" /i

Oh wow… just… wow. Never in my dreams had I hoped to have a future with a Neopian celebrity. Hmm. That was something really worth thinking over. Finally I settled down for the evening, chuckling to myself; --OMG I'm a fan girl…--

Migga just laughed as she turned out the light, --Welcome to Tyrannia.--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I need a volunteer… Mwahahaha! 

--How are your studies coming along?-- Migga asked me when I put down my Mechanical Pencil with a relieved sigh about three quarters of the way through my semester.

--Almost done,-- I admitted, --I have everything I need except information on Tyrannian petpets.--

--That will be easy to take care of,-- she reassured me with a toss of her mane, --We're having a Gruslen Expert come down to the school to give a talk about them. You could learn quite a bit from her.--

Boy did I…

An ink black Shadow Kougra walked into our classroom, carrying a basket and leading two creatures (they looked like miniature Kougras with tusks) on heavy leashes. The instant the basket touched the floor, a Green one sprang inside and curled up with a protective grumble. A broad shouldered Gruslen, if that's what they were, with snow white fur and pale stripes circled the basket once and then sat next to it, staring at us with piercing eyes.

I smiled happily as Murrov sauntered into the room and exchanged soft greetings with the Shadow Kougra before turning to us, --Greetings class! My name is Murrov and I will be your translator for Kiara1896. You can call her Kiara for short. Now please remember, she only speaks Common Neopian, so you are going to have to wait for me to translate for you. Please be patient and wait politely for any questions to be translated and then answered.--

"Allow me to introduce Lime and Frost," Kiara began, "These two Gruslens are a pair and currently have four kits in the basket, which Lime is currently laying with. When my talk is over some of you may, QUIETLY and SLOWLY approach the basket to take a look at them. Don't pick them up unless I show you how to properly do it. Properly is the key; it's safer… for you."

Kiara told us all about the petpets: their feeding habits, what they needed to keep occupied, how to pick one that was just right for us. I scribbled notes like crazy, learning terms for their personality type. Dominant: a bold petpet that wants to be the boss of everything, including you. Submissive: a shy petpet that looks to you for leadership and guidance. She showed us several tests to find a balanced petpet that was neither too Dominant nor too Submissive.

"Now, let's have a brave volunteer," Kiara grinned wickedly as several paws shot into the air, "who wants to give Frost a good brushing?" She held up a Red Long Hair Brush and Frost whirled and pounced on it, growling and shaking it back and forth like it was a game of tug-o-war.

Everyone gulped and every last paw was hastily lowered as the feline's tusks jabbed harshly into the bristles.

"No one?"

Frost was still growling at the brush and he wrapped all four paws around it and began clawing at the wood, scraping pieces off with every jab. The Gruslen was now clinging to the brush with everything he had, his muscles flexing and working with determination to 'kill' the brush.

Several pets blanched.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, making my way over. I was making a show of bravery, though I had to admit I was surprised by the petpet's ferocity.

"And we have a volunteer. What's your name? Dusk? All right Dusk, as I have demonstrated; Gruslens may appear to be cute and harmless but if you anger them you could be in for a visit to the Neopian Hospital. Now, believe it or not, Frost here is only playing."

Frost gave another growl and with a sudden snap, the handle broke and the bristling petpet landed on all fours, clutching his prize (the bristly part of the brush) in his tusked jaws.

"As you can see," Kiara let go of the shattered handle and held up her paw, "No blood, and no wounds. No bandages needed. Frost knew to only attack the brush, and not me. Now Dusk, here," Kiara handed me a Blue Short Hair Brush, "Go ahead and give him a few light strokes."

Frost caught sight of the Blue brush in my paws and immediately his whole demeanor changed. His fur lay flat, he sat up, tall and proud, and began to purr. The broken brush clattered to the table, forgotten in an instant.

I ran the brush softly over his head and down his back, smiling as his purr deepened and he leaned happily into the movements of the brush. Regally as a prince, he gave me each leg to brush over and made not a peep as I began fluffing the fur of his tail with several quick strokes. Then it was on to his neck, chest and then fully onto his back for a full length tummy brushing. When I was finished, he caught my paw in both of his front paws and gave my palm a quick lick. I giggled as his slightly rough tongue ran over my pads.

The classroom clapped as I retrieved my paw, unharmed, from between his tusks and stepped back. As I made my way back to my seat, my gears were turning. I had never owned a petpet before, but the petpet's charms had caught my attention. Even the ferocity and the determination to cause damage to the brush hadn't put me off too terribly much.

After class was dismissed, I handed Murrov's book back to him, --Thank you,-- I told him in perfect Tyrannian, --This really helped.--

Murrov smiled happily, --I'm glad I could help.--

I approached Kiara and waited for the curious crowd to dissipate from around the basket. Lime seemed to be taking the attention more like a proud Momma than a defensive and worried animal. She watched every pet who picked up one of her babies, but didn't object to any of them.

"Kiara?" I asked quietly in Common Neopian, "Do you… do you let Neopets adopt your Gruslens?"

"Of course," Kiara said, tickling Lime under the chin and earning a happy 'mrreow' from the feline, "But if you want one, you will have to answer my questions to my complete satisfaction. Hmmm…" she looked me over, head to toe, "You aren't Tyrannian in origin are you?"

"I'm from the Darigan Citadel," I admitted.

"Thought so, you don't have the accent of a native here," Kiara rubbed her chin, sizing me up thoughtfully before nodding to herself, "Okay, meet me at this house," she handed me a slip of paper with an address on it, "and we can go over just what you're looking for in a Gruslen, if that's really the petpet for you."

After I finished my homework and put my notes in with my report, which I would finish writing soon, Migga and I talked.

We came up with a list of questions I wanted to be sure to ask. Migga also suggested that I make a list of supplies I would need for my petpet, if I satisfied Kiara. I bought and read Gruslens Galore from cover to cover, learning about pampered Gruslens as well as stories from other Gruslen owners. I learned a few more things about Gruslen behaviors and added a number of toys to keep it occupied, as well as a scratching post for its claws and chew toys for its teeth.

Kiara was very pleased to hear we had as many questions for her about her petpets as she did about us. She was even more pleased to hear that I was going to make absolutely sure she wasn't going to hand off a sickly or bad tempered creature to me.

"It takes a good buyer to see a good seller," she told me, "Never ever be afraid to make sure the seller is as good as her word."

I answered her questions as best I could while being honest.

No, I had never had a petpet before. Yes, I accepted the fact that Gruslens were as tough, determined and sometimes ferocious as they were sweet, gentle and cuddly. No, I didn't think starting out with a helpless kitten was the best way to go; I would be happy adopting an adult Gruslen who needed a second chance. (That one seemed to please her a lot.) Yes I had a list of supplies for my petpet. (She only added a wind up toy for my petpet to pursue aside from the ball and springy toy I had already put.)

"Okay, I think we've narrowed down the type of Gruslen you would like," Kiara told me, smiling warmly, "And yes, I actually do think you would enjoy one, even if they are a little challenging for a beginning Petpet owner. You want an adult, normal in temperament and already trained in the basics of proper behavior. You definitely want a male since you want a traveler to accompany you in the Citadel rather than a home loving female."

I was led to a room and introduced to the most handsome fellow I'd ever seen. His fur was jet black and his eyes were the clearest, crystalline purple I had ever seen. I could only barely see his darker stripes and he seemed to flow from shadow to shadow like liquid. I knelt and let him smell my hand before running my paw along his spine. He twined around my legs, purring and then sprang up to perch comfortably on my shoulder.

"What will you name him?" Kiara asked me, as I handed her the Neopoints to adopt him.

I had thought about a name for a long time after I got my lists finished last night. I couldn't be so horrible as to humiliate my petpet with the name 'Fluffy' or 'Boopsie'.

Shudder.

"I think I'll call him Obsidian," I said, "Dark like volcanic glass."

Migga and I went shopping that afternoon for all the supplies I would need for my new petpet. Obsidian was well behaved and got a lot of attention from passers by.

I was surprised and pleased to see that Obsidian loved attention, but never strayed far from me. Already attached to his new owner, he was always in line of sight. Sometimes he romped ahead, his brand new nametag jingling around his neck. Sometimes he dropped back to walk perfectly by my right side. And sometimes he would drop back behind me, always just visible out of the corner of my eye.

With happy purr he would loll around my feet when I stood still for more than a moment, pawing ever so gently at my legs with his paws. Then he would roll onto his back to get the soft, thick fur of his tummy and chest rubbed.

--He seems to be training you very well,-- Migga laughed as, for the sixth time, Obsidian lay across my feet to present his tummy.

I agreed with a smile and scooped him up onto my shoulder. He gave a surprised 'mrrew', and then settled right in to contentedly ride. My next lesson proved to be that a 'happy' Gruslen will knead whatever they are laying on with their claws. I winced as Obsidian happily clawed at my fur, rumbling a purr as we traveled from one store to the next.

He was already litter trained, to my relief; and he made the point clear by leaping into the tray the instant I filled it with litter sand.

We spent that afternoon, and the afternoons following that day bonding and learning about each other. I learned what he wanted by the way he behaved, and he learned that claws are not for scratching and teeth were not for biting. Or at least that applied when it came to me and my possessions. He had the independence of most felines and had no interest in performing 'tricks', though he did learn some commands that made him helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School Daze and Summer Fun 

As the semester drew to a close, and my report neared completion, I found myself almost regretting going home. I was used to the bright sunlight, and the delicious food. With some hinting and a few Baby Kougra eyes (once I did the research and practiced in front of a mirror) I got an arrangement with some farmers to keep a steady shipment of Farn Plants coming to my home up in the Citadel. I couldn't help it! I was hooked!

When the day finally arrived for me to go home, I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry. To tell the truth, there's wasn't a dry eye between us as Migga and I embraced, then tapped our chests in farewell.

Migga managed to smile as I picked up my bags and set Obsidian on my shoulder, --In Tyrannia, we say 'Until we meet again.'--

--Until we meet again, Migga,-- I said, wiping my eyes, then repeated it in Common Neopian. Migga carefully returned the farewell in my language and then I was off.

I was once again painted Darigan, and it felt good to have my wings back. But I couldn't let go of a Paint job with such good memories easily. I accidentally-on-purpose missed a few spots, leaving a streak or two of tawny yellow in my face as a reminder of the land that had welcomed me so easily. A Darigan Eyrie gave us a lift. Obsidian was less than thrilled to be flying, and yowled for several minutes before simply shoving his muzzle into the Eyrie's neck fur and closing his eyes.

Lands passed beneath us and I peered down at them hungrily. As I'd been less than happy going on my trip, I hadn't paid much attention before. Now we passed frozen mountains, seeing Neopians romping in the snow; Terror Mountain. We soared over Meridell and Brightvale, the colors of the kingdoms a swirl from way up here. As the Eyrie gained altitude toward our darkened Citadel, I spotted a flash of the Haunted Woods far off in the distance, and a little closer in another direction, Neopia Central. I wasn't even home yet and my feet itched to start exploring.

"We're about to land Miss Dusk. Please stop craning your neck like that…" The Eyrie turned his head and fixed a deep crimson eye on me..

"Sorry," I apologized, swallowing a sigh as I settled back into place.

In moments we had landed in the Citadel's perpetual evening and I had to wait for several minutes for my eyes to grow used to the dim light once more. Slowly my eyes readjusted and I spotted several citizens slinking past in the shadows, out and about on errands that made up daily life here.

Obsidian's ears perked and he hopped down eagerly, staring with glowing purple eyes into the shadows and purring. He dropped into an instinctive crouch and circled our landing site while I gathered up my bags. I knew he was raring to go exploring and I admitted I missed just taking off into the shadows and seeing where my paws would take me.

Once I dropped my bags off at home, we took off into the darkness together; crouching in shadows, leaping onto fences and low walls, and racing across rooftops. We quickly became a team; Obsidian scouting ahead quickly, and then slipping back as quiet as a shadow to guide me to the next route. Finally, late that evening, we returned to my home and curled up together. Tomorrow… I would return to class.

School felt so different now. In Tyrannia, everything was so open and casual. There was never a concern that someone would compare you in ways that made you feel bad. Everyone spent time helping the community and earning Neopoints on the side.

Here, there was a level of tension between Neopets. The fashion hungry fretted and worried in the bathrooms to make sure their fur was styled and their nails were manicured. The sports happy built up muscles and showed off to girls. The Nerds huddled in their corners, tapping on their calculators and muttering equations. Nasty snickers and vicious pranks were scattered here and there. I sighed. I never would have thought I would have missed that dry, over bright world but I did.

I snagged a passing Gelert nerd and pulled him into a shadowy corner. He resisted, but wasn't remotely strong enough to stop me. His eyes widened in fear and he clutched his books possessively; afraid I was going to steal them and dump them in the mud. I touched a paw lightly to my lips, shook my head at him and peeled a 'Kick me' sign off his back.

He sagged, looking resigned and tore the sign up.

"Uh… thanks," he murmured.

I simply smiled back and walked to my own classroom. Murmurs spread through the room as I walked quietly through the door, Obsidian riding my shoulder to avoid getting stepped on. At first I thought it was my petpet and ignored them. Everyone gets excited when they see an out of the ordinary petpet on school grounds. It wasn't until I dropped my backpack with a bang that I realized the issue. Everyone fell silent as I dropped it; loaded with all six hefty textbooks and a binder full of paper.

I'd been carrying it like it was a featherweight. And compared to Destruct-o-Match II, it was! To drive the point home one of the sports lovers staggered in, dragging his backpack on the floor while he hauled on the straps. I smiled at the memory of my difficulties at the beginning of the year; unable to carry more than two textbooks at a time.

The bell jangled and our Darigan Lenny teacher swept into the room with high steps, "I hope you folks have been toiling extra hard," she croaked past her oversized beak, "Because today is the start of your oral reports on your assigned lands."

A collective groan swept through the classroom.

"Don't complain!" she barked, "You've had the entire semester to work on it! Today, we'll start with volunteers. Those who do it now, can get it over with quickly and don't have to worry about matching quality with several others."

Obsidian gave a bored little yawn and I smiled, "I'll go first," I offered to the dead silence.

I carried my report up to the front of the class and began setting up. With a signal from me, Obsidian sprang from my shoulder onto the table with feline grace and waited. Everyone stared at him, and he strutted back and forth, enjoying the attention. When he decided he'd had enough he sat down and began washing his paws with his tongue, ignoring the fascinated populace.

I tapped my chest with a paw and rumbled, "Uga-drecka-ugg. Uga a-ugga Tyrannia… Translation: I have arrived here. I traveled to Tyrannia." I smiled, feeling a bit stronger as I faced the class, remembering how I had stood up on that stage and danced for hundreds of Neopians, "Allow me to teach you the wonders of Tyrannia. Meet Obsidian," I stroked down his back and was rewarded with a pleased purr.

"Now, let's have a brave volunteer," I repeated Kiara's mischievous words and grinned wickedly as several paws shot into the air. My, my. I could see the appeal of this trick… "who wants to give Obsidian a good brushing?" I held up a Red Long Hair Brush….

My report went really well. After scaring them with Obsidian's 'playfulness' with the brush, I showed them a few tricks he had learned, taught them how to pick the right Gruslen for themselves and how to care for them. I taught them how to greet Tyrannians, gave them advice on playing Destruct-o-Match (showing off a bit by gathering up several backpacks loaded with textbooks and holding them in my arms while I demonstrated), and then passed out Farn Plants. Several looked wholly uninterested in even trying the fresh plants. But some tried them and approved.

As I sat down to general applause, several gave Obsidian appraising looks while they slowly savored their Tyrannian snack.

More reports were read out loud. I got to try out foods from all over Neopia, though we thought the Jelly foods were a joke and by unanimous vote, we all decided to pass on the gross food.

Things were mostly over for us by the end of the week. Our reports were our final projects, so once those were done, we were granted our wonderful two months off for summer vacation. Obsidian and I made our usual rounds in the evenings and during the days we took excursions down to Meridell and Brightvale. Hearing about those places got my feet itching to explore. By the time summer vacation was nearly over, I had explored everywhere except for the very highest peaks of Terror Mountain. The foods I had tasted were astounding and varied. I admit we were never able to confirm or debunk the whole Jelly idea, though both Obsidian and I had a lot of fun listening to 'true' stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Can You Be Homesick When It's Not Your Home? 

The first day of school in the month of Gathering was kind of a letdown. I was used to my freedom to see the sights, and I just didn't want to have to sit still in a classroom when I could be diving to the bottom of Kiko Lake hunting clams. Or hunting down ingredients for Edna, the witch in the Haunted woods. Or scratching off Scratchcards in the Ice Caverns. Or… well… ANYTHING else.

I sat on my seat, chin cushioned on my paw in utter boredom as students filed in and jabbered to one another while waiting for the bell. And I wanted to shiver… It was terrible. I wasn't cold, but the inside warmth I had gotten so used to just wasn't here. I felt cold inside and I just wanted to wrap myself in blankets and huddle. I felt a stab of almost physical pain as I saw some poor social outcast get knocked down in the halls.

Some girl behind me was in total valley girl mode, "Like, OMG… I got this deal on Shadow Usul Black for my nails and it's just… totally my color!"

Shudder. Darigan save me from shallow people.

Lunch proved to be better as those of us who had gone on a trip last year kind of gravitated toward one another and began sharing stories. We explored and commented on how we had changed since our trips.

"I can hardly believe I miss it," I sighed to a Zafara, sporting Faerieland Pastel Purple highlights in the tuft of hair on her head and along her back, "I mean… It was miserably hot, blindingly bright, the language was difficult to learn and the furniture was extremely hard. And yet…" I growled in frustration and rand my claws through my head fur.

"It was so terrifying," a Peophin shivered, making her witch hat fall askew, "The darkness in the Woods had more things creeping around in it than here. And not every pair of glowing eyes belonged to a Lupe or Kougra. But now… I dunno, it just seems like the shadows here are empty. There's no thrill."

"Can you feel homesick for a place you were only visiting?" A Lupe sighed, idly tracing electric blue swirls in his fur and sending his Maractite accessories jingling.

"Those trips sure made us 'worldly' all right," the Zafara groused, "So worldly, I really don't want to be home. I miss racing across the clouds."

We all murmured in agreement, each reliving something we had loved about our temporary home.

"You can't fall when you're underwater," the Lupe smiled reminiscently, "You could dive as deep as you want, then go exploding out of the water and land with a major splash."

"The food was always fresh," I smiled a little sadly as I plucked the last leaf from my Farn Plant and popped it in my mouth, "And everybody there was so open and honest. You never had to worry that someone would shove you around."

The Peophin adjusted her witch hat, "I got to meet a real live Werelupe. He was big and scary looking but when he and his pack howled… it was almost like music."

As the bell rang, telling us that lunch was over, we all reluctantly broke up and went our separate ways. I resumed my bored pose in my seat, only half listening to my teacher droning on and on about Long Division.

A mildly interesting spark came when a Hall Monitor slipped into the room and handed my teacher a slip of paper.

"Is there a 'Dusk' in the room?" she asked, peering over her spectacles at the lot of us.

Curious now, I raised my paw.

"Dusk, the office wants you to go outside. Apparently there's a Tyrannian transfer student that needs guidance and they think your skills with the language will be a big help. Go on, just be sure to get the homework assignment from one of your classmates later."

I scrambled out of the chair and raced down the hall, ignoring the "Hey! No running in the halls!" that a monitor shouted after me. Obsidian kept pace with me, a happy expression on his face at the unexpected but welcome sprint around campus.

Could it be! Even if it wasn't… I remembered my first day. And the School was as inefficient as ever, waiting until after classes started to send help to a poor, confused…

I skidded around a corner, sprang over a low fence, dodged the Gardening Club in their field and came into sight of a rather familiar scene.

Migga was standing in front of the building, trembling as she looked at the forbidding building before her and darting frightened glances into the dark shadows that pressed in on every side.

"Migga!" I shouted happily, "Ugavu ugg! You're here!"

Obsidian gave a "Rrrowl" and sprang neatly onto Migga's back, where he proceeded to knead her mane happily with his claws.

Relief flooded Migga's face as I hugged her muscled neck happily, --Oh Dusk! I was afraid I was at the wrong school. I only understand half of what's said around here, and that's only because I learned it from you.--

--Don't worry,-- I smiled warmly, --We'll get you settled.--

Together, we made our way into the Mugga, I mean, the Office to get her set up. The principal greeted her in his pompous, deep voice and loomed over her, "I am not sure what kind of racket you are used to Missy, but I will warn you now we will not tolerate any disruptive behavior. If you start running around smashing things, I will suspend you immediately."

Confusion washed over Migga's face like a tidal wave.

I whapped a paw over my eyes and clenched my teeth angrily, fighting back shame at how he was treating my friend. I hadn't received any prejudice whatsoever in Tyrannia. It just wasn't fair that Migga did in mine. I was grateful that she didn't understand most of what he said…

--Dusk? Dusk, what is it? I know he seems stern about something but… Please translate?-- Migga was looking at me worriedly.

--He… Oh Migga, he's not being nice at all. He's threatening to expel you if you run around smashing things like a barbarian…-- I was almost afraid to look her in the eyes, fearing I would see the hurt and rejection in her expression.

To my surprise and a great deal of relief, Migga smiled and stood tall, tapping her chest formally with her chin and meeting the principal's eyes evenly, --Sir, I assure you I have no such intentions. I came to your magnificent school to learn from your teachers and your students.--

I translated her words, as literally as I could.

The principal's lip curled into an almost sneer and eyed me suspiciously, "You aren't putting words into her mouth are you Dusk?"

I shook my head, "No sir."

"Humph. We'll see… Very well, off you go. Get her painted a proper color before school tomorrow. I won't have some shaggy, shedding Mountain Zebie in my halls."

I bit my tongue, fighting back a biting remark about exactly who was acting civilized and who was not. How dare he!

--Dusk? Dusk come on, it's okay. I'm not surprised at all that there are prejudices toward my people.-- Migga laid her head over my shoulder reassuringly as we walked away.

--Oh Migga,-- I fought tears, --Our home has been through two wars, faced countless prejudice wherever we go and still we treat everyone else like trash. Your people were so kind to me and this is how my home repays you…--

--Heeeeyy, come on,-- she shook me lightly by pressing her shoulder against mine, --Come on, if there's one thing you should have learned it's that we're a strong people. That goes emotionally as well as physically. Anyway,-- she changed the subject, --I have this list of supplies I'm going to need. Let's go shopping and you can tell me how your summer vacation was.--

Slowly I brightened up as we made our way off the school grounds. --Okay. Fist rule of thumb here is; it never gets light. We have Dim, Dark, and Pitch Black. Likewise, temperatures are Cool, Cold, and Icy (in winter).--

We made a brief trip down to Neopia Central to get her painted Darigan; her school had given her plenty of Neopoints as well. That was a relief… I just couldn't imagine having to convince that grumpy old Skarl clone to spend precious Neopoints on a 'barbarian'.

I introduced her to the foods we readily had available and she became fascinated with the vegetables, berries, cheeses and meats that we always got shipped up from Meri Acres. I warned her ahead of time to never touch the cafeteria food; it was usually just on the threshold of turning moldy and rotten.

That evening, I took her on an easy trek (walking speed only) to teach her how to see in darkness and get around without tripping over things.

--Light is your enemy when you're trying to see in the dark,-- I told her, guiding her away from the dim street lights that the tourists clung to, --Every time you see a light, your eyes will try to adjust to it, and ruin your ability to see in the darkness.--

Migga listened intently as we walked, shopped and explored. I added a Quick Reference Dictionary to her sack of supplies and chuckled when I saw that Migga now had Murrov's "Speak Tyrannian" book so she could translate.

"I am looking forward to this semester, Dusk," Migga said slowly in Common Neopian that night.

I smiled warmly and hugged her close. Well now, this year would be 'gedd' after all!

Nah-gal!

From the author: Wheee! It's such a rush to finally finish this mini-epic story. Questions and fan mail are welcome. Flames will be fed to the Delete button as I laugh manically in the night.


End file.
